


Do you know what a catamite is Merlin?

by Aranei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: for the Dragons Bingo fill Wall Sex
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Do you know what a catamite is Merlin?

Merlin was putting fresh sachets in Arthur’s trunk when he heard the door. He turned to look at the Prince with a big goofy smile on his face, “Arthur.” 

“Merlin.” He shut the door and locked it before he walked toward the man. He looked down at the bag in Merlin’s hand. “What’s in the bag?”

The smile hadn’t quite left his face but Arthur locking the door worried him. It took him a moment to catch on to his question. “Oh, it’s rosemary, thyme and mint.” He held it up. “It keeps the bugs away.” 

Arthur just nodded his head. “Good.”

Merlin wasn’t certain why but somehow he felt wrong footed. “How was dinner with your father?”

“It was rather discomforting,” Arthur said as he moved closer.

“Well, that’s not unusual,” Merlin said nervously.

“Ah, but this was different,” Arthur moved even closer. 

Merlin took a step backward. He really didn’t want to ask why but somehow his mouth got ahead of him. “Why was that?”

Arthur took another couple of steps toward Merlin till he was crowding him against the wall. “Because Merlin, it was about you.”

Merlin pressed his back against the wall and swallowed hard. “Why would you talk about me? I’m not that interesting.”

Arthur gave him a devious smile. “Normally I would agree that you are not that interesting, but my father informed me that the reason he assigned you as my manservant was so that you could also be my catamite.” Merlin gave Arthur a startled look. Arthur leaned close, “Do you know what a catamite is Merlin?”

Merlin felt his heart racing in his chest. He wanted to leave right this minute but he knew Arthur wouldn’t let him. He thought for a second of playing dumb, that if were innocent enough Arthur would let him go. “Well?” Arthur said impatiently. Merlin looked down, his voice was just a whisper, “Yes.”

Arthur grabbed him roughly and turned him so that he faced the wall, his hands on his hips holding him firmly in place. He then pressed himself against Merlin so that he could feel his excitement. “Have you ever Merlin?”

The sachet fell from his hand. Merlin felt too desperate to speak so he shook his head no.

Arthur’s voice was low and dangerous in his ear. “Have you thought about it?” When Merlin didn’t answer he rubbed himself harder so that Merlin could feel his hard cock against the line of his ass. “Well have you?”

Merlin closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears. If Arthur thought he wasn’t the object of his affections…”Gwaine, I’ve thought about Gwaine.”

Arthur just rutted against Merlin for a few moments before he spoke. “Well Gwaine isn’t here.” He forcefully pulled Merlin’s trousers down popping the ties at his waist and tearing his smalls. They fell around his ankles leaving his bottom bare. “And I am.” He then grabbed Merlin’s tunic and forced it off him. He took a moment to run his hands over the smooth pale flesh. 

Merlin’s voice sounded thin and brittle, “Arthur, please, you don’t have to do this.”

Arthur spoke as he pulled his tunic over his head. “Oh but you see I do.” He then undid the ties of his trousers and removed a vial from his pocket. “My father has said that if I don’t use you, he will.” He pushed down his trousers and smalls letting his cock spring forward to touch Merlin’s bare ass. 

Merlin heard something familiar before he felt two fingers sliding between his cheeks. He didn’t try to stop the tears as one finger circled his hole and then plunged in roughly. He did his best to keep from shaking as the pain from a second finger and then a third finger shot up his spine. 

Arthur’s voice was low and breathy in his ear as he pulled out his fingers. “Relax Merlin.”

Merlin allowed himself to openly sob as he heard the wet sound of oil being rubbed on flesh. The sound of the vial hitting the stone floor and rolling away might as well have been a sword being pulled from a sheath. The blunt head of Arthur’s cock pressed against his hole had him panicking but Arthur held him firm. “Just...think of Camelot.”

Arthur gasped as the head of his cock breached the boy. “Fuck you’re tight,” he said as he completely ignored the wailing noises Merlin was making. He could barely get half his cock in before the passage was too tight. He took what he could get and began thrusting. It didn’t take him long at all to cum. He disregarded the small amount of blood as he pulled out. He moved away to grab a cloth off a table and clean himself up. He then tossed it to where Merlin was sat on the floor.

Arthur turned away and pulled up his pants. He didn’t look back to see the boy’s tear stained face. “My father is going to call you to his chambers. He said he will know.”


End file.
